


Odio

by missginni



Series: Shinkivariables [25]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: El odio envenena, pero paliarlo es complicado. A veces parece que imposible.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong / Park Yoochun / Kim Junsu / Shim Changmin
Series: Shinkivariables [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670665
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Odio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/gifts).



> _Este ha sido difícil, pero ya se vislumbra el final del camino. Espero que te guste._

Siente el aliento contra su cuello, cálido y tranquilo, con esa cadencia constante y profunda que conoce tan bien. El brazo sobre su espalda, rodeándolo, sin fuerza y sin intención en medio del descanso, el olor almizclado de Junsu llenando las sábanas mientras duerme.

Changmin sonríe sin abrir los ojos, relajado y tranquilo en ese refugio que les cobija, la habitación que comparten hace tantos años. Pero las sensaciones van cayendo poco a poco, desvaneciéndose, y cuando los abre ya no hay nada. No está el cuerpo de Junsu enredado en el suyo, su respiración pausada ganando espacio en su cuello, ni las sábanas huelen a él porque hace demasiado que se ha ido.

Y lo odia. Porque no es la primera vez ni será la última. Changmin odia que su mente juegue con él de esa manera, que le recuerde lo que ha perdido, que lo tiente para luego estampar sus ilusiones contra una pared de cristal que se hace añicos, cuyas esquirlas nunca termina de quitarse de su piel lacerada.

Golpea las sábanas y se sienta en la cama, sin encender la luz, el ceño fruncido. Y se pone en pie porque es peor cuando se queda parado, cuando se regodea en la ausencia y la miseria, cuando deja que los malos sueños hagan presa de él y lo dominen, hundiéndolo más y más.

Agradece el agua caliente de la ducha mientras se despeja, su mente huyendo hacia cualquier lugar, la mirada perdida en la nada. Una nada que dibuja sombras con el vapor de su cuerpo, en el cristal, entre las toallas colgadas tras la puerta en un perchero semi vacío… Y casi puede ver unos ojos entre la penumbra, risueños, una risa cantarina en el sonido del agua, la voz de Jaejoong gritando que se apure y abriendo al mismo tiempo la puerta de cristal porque la paciencia nunca estará entre sus virtudes.

Pero la puerta no se abre, no hay nadie tras ella, ni risas que llenen las paredes, ni miradas divertidas a través de la bruma. Sólo están él y ese odio que le acompaña en todo momento, que nunca lo suelta, las garras clavadas en su pecho sin piedad.

Gira el regulador hasta que el agua sale fría, tan fría como su alma, hasta que se desvanece el vapor y sólo queda la cruda realidad. Y cuenta las baldosas de la pared, una a una, y cuando acaba vuelve a empezar porque si tiene un propósito es más fácil.

En la cocina pasa de largo el bote de café, a medio terminar y se prepara chocolate caliente de forma metódica. No le gusta, nunca lo ha hecho, demasiado dulce para la mañana, para cualquier momento del día en realidad. Siempre ha preferido el sabor amargo del café, ese olor característico que despeja y es preludio del mejor momento del día cuando lo prueba.

Pero ya no puede tomarlo, ni siquiera olerlo, porque Yoochun ya no está. Ya no hay nadie que irrumpa en la cocina medio dormido, arrastrando los pies, para robarle la taza a medio terminar. Ya no hay sonrisas satisfechas tras el primer sorbo, ni un segundo café para Changmin preparado a modo de disculpa. Y ya no hay besos lentos con sabor amargo contra la encimera, lánguidos y profundos, sin importar la prisa que tengan o lo apretado de la agenda del día.

No queda nada porque se han ido. Sólo recuerdos y tortura, ausencia en cada rincón de una casa demasiado grande para él, insuficiente para todo el odio que burbujea, quema y destruye cada instante en que está despierto, o dormido, simplemente existiendo.

Lo peor es fingir que es por ellos, que tienen la culpa, que son los malos de una terrible película que nadie quiere ver. Lo peor son los insultos que no oye nadie, las llamadas silenciadas, la absurda fachada que ninguno de sus amigos se cree de que a pesar de todo está bien.

No lo está. No va a estarlo. No mientras el odio lo consuma todo.

Porque Changmin en realidad no les culpa, no del todo. No les odia, aunque quisiera. Aunque lo jure mil veces.

El único al que odia es a sí mismo.


End file.
